


Distraction

by forgottenwords



Category: Class of the Titans
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgottenwords/pseuds/forgottenwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usually, she was always able to keep calm and focused. But lately, he was being too distracting for his own good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

'Y equals two X squared, plus eight X, minus four Cheerio's...'

Wait. Cheerio?

Theresa glanced back at the math question she was on, noticing a Cheerio that had fallen off her spoon while trying to aim them into her mouth. Slightly smiling, she laid the spoon back into her bowl of cereal and popped the abandoned Cheerio from the math sheet into her mouth.

Picking the spoon back up with her left hand she finished off the cereal and set the bowl aside, while trying to finish the math questions with her right. She was siting on a stool at the counter, kicking her legs back and forth, making muffled thuds against the rungs on the stool in sock feet.

Glancing back down at her paper, Theresa bit her lip. She could feel her mind start to wander, and the urge to bite her fingernails. Instead, she put the pencil between her teeth to stop the urge, it always came whenever she felt stressed about school and life in general. The past two weeks she couldn't focus. The bouts of insomnia didn't help either. Her thoughts were always drawn towards –

Theresa exhaled loudly squeezing her eyes shut, dropping her head onto the cool counter top, her hair scattered over the forgotten math sheet. Trying her hardest to guide her thoughts in the right direction, and away from a certain brown haired teen. Trying but not succeeding, because a few seconds later soft footsteps could be heard, padding down the stairs.

She didn't turn around, already knowing who it was. He was always up at the same time, like clockwork. 'Jay...'

The footsteps came into the kitchen. "Oh, Morning Theresa, your up early," Jay commented sounding groggy, yet strangely chipper for seven O'clock in the morning. Even though school only started at nine.

She had already been up since five, unable to sleep. She would never tell him that though, not wanting him to worry about her when he had more important things to worry about.

Theresa forced her eyes open and lifted her head with the same old pang in her heart, taking in Jays appearance. He was in his usual grey sweats and had a case of bedhead, not that hers was any better. She was wearing her old pink sweats and white t-shirt, a red, drawstring sweater pulled over top.

Jay went to the fridge and pulled out a carton of orange juice. He turned back around to face her and gestured at the carton but he stopped mid gesture and raised an eyebrow.

She cocked her head to the side, trying to smile at the adorable, confused look he was shooting at her. These were the looks that made her fingers tingle and heart soar.

"Whats with the pencil?"

At this simple statement, Theresa felt herself spiral into panic. The apples of her cheeks burned red. She sheepishly opened her mouth and took hold of the pencil with her right hand in a vise grip.

"Oh, I was, Uh...doing math homework!" She stammered quickly.

Jay seemed to take that as an okay excuse because a second later he smirked, shaking the carton. "Wanna glass?"

Theresa sighed signalling defeat, "Yeah, sure."

He turned around towards the cupboard and pulled out two glasses from the back. Theresa pushed a strand of hair behind her ear as Jay poured the glasses and pushed one over towards her.

She graciously took the cup, but twirled it around in circles instead of drinking it, the pencil still clasped in her hand. Jay eagerly started drinking as though he went days without water. Theresa watched him through a curtain of hair as it escaped from behind her ear.

She smiled at the small display of normal "guy" behaviour. Even though their lives were like chaos on a daily basis, it was kind of heartwarming to see normal teenage behaviour.

Theresa was about to laugh and snidely comment about it when she noticed that his T-shirt had ridden up while he was drinking the juice. She tried prying her eyes away, but they were locked on the strip of lean stomach that was exposed. Her mind felt fuzzy and her skin felt warm, flushed.

She clenched her hands until the knuckles turned white, the air was sucked out of her lungs as her lips parted. But her impromptu eye sex with his abs was interrupted when she snapped the pencil, right in half. Theresa guiltily brought her gaze up to Jays eyes as she took a ragged breath.

Her blush increased by a tenfold when he obliviously asked her what was wrong. She could feel herself slipping again, she had to get out, get away from him. He was slowly going to drive her into a spiral that she wouldn't be able to escape from.

Theresa sucked in a quick breath and tore off of the stool, uttering some kind of an excuse to Jay and ran up the stairs. Not turning back to look at him.

\-----

She had managed to avoid him, and any unwanted questions, all day. But that didn't mean she wasn't thinking of him all day. Her thoughts had been out of place, mainly on Jay. In math class when the teacher had asked them to take out the homework from last night, she couldn't help but remember the incident from this morning. Theresa didn't know what to do, it was such an odd situation.

She ran a hand through her hair, it felt as all-over-the-place as she did, walking into her fifth period class.

Fifth period was English class. Theresa sat down in her desk, three rows from the front, beside the window when he walked in the classroom. It seemed to be a cruel twist of fate how his eyes instantly sought hers. She could feel her heart beating erratically in her chest. But it sufficiently sunk when she caught the suspicious, questioning meaning from his gaze.

Theresa wanted to shrivel up in that moment, especially when he only sat one seat away. Atlanta sat between them, she thanked the gods for that. Taking a deep breath and mentally prepping herself for any questions he was going to ask, she turned to face him, a fearless tinge in her eyes. Jay was already turned towards her, mouth open.

"Theresa I–

But Atlanta chose that precise moment to dash in the classroom, effectively shutting up Jay with a cheerful, 'hey.'

Theresa could have hugged Atlanta and never let go in that moment, their friends arrival had postponed Jay's questions and put her thoughts onto something else.

She and Atlanta had been having a conversation about what they should do this weekend. Go to the movies, take a drive to the country or stay home. Atlanta had even joked about going rock-climbing, but Theresa had agreed, hoping it would steer her clear away from Jay, also to have some wild fun with her best friend. 'And to keep me occupied.' She added in an after thought.

Atlanta was grinning widely at her. "Really? Awesome! I was just joking but if your up for it..."

Theresa nodded, smiling just when Hermes, or Mr. Shreem, walked into class. Sometimes she wanted to laugh at the gods who also played the part of being teachers. It was strange seeing Hermes dressed in a sport coat and slacks when she was accustomed to see him in a toga and winged shoes. His personality sure wasn't any different, though. He lost things and was sometimes easily confused, but English was by far, her favourite class.

"Good afternoon everybody, I'm guessing your all excited for the weekend?"

Hermes winked in their direction, while twelve other heads nodded in agreement.

"Don't get too excited, you still have one lesson left. Today we will be continuing our studies on Shakespeare's famous play, Romeo and Juliet. Yesterday we learned that..."

Theresa opened the book to the right page as Hermes continued his lecture. She leaned her elbow on the desk and put her head against her hand, glancing at the clock as she did so.

'Only fifty five minutes to go.'

OoO

It was when she fidgeted for the fourth time that Atlanta poked her in the shoulder and whispered, "Are you alright?"

Theresa nodded, getting slightly anxious, there was only fifteen minutes left of class. At three O 'clock, she would be free!

Atlanta turned back towards her notes and continued writing, a wary look in her eyes.

Theresa smiled at her friend, trying to be reassuring, but Atlanta ducked her head down and she got a profile view of Jays face. Her mouth opened wide, he was so focused on taking notes. And so oblivious to her gawking. Her thoughts were starting to wander again, she turned right around and faced the front of the class, trying to bring her attention to the lecture.

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes tight and made her hands into fists. Repeating the same mantra, she had been thinking of all day.

'Don't think about Jay. Think about anything else, anything at all. Don't think abou– '

"Theresa?"

She snapped her eyes open at the invading voice, bringing a hand to her chest in the process. Hermes was standing at the whiteboard, marker in hand with raised eyebrows.

"I'm sorry He...Mr. Shreem", she said, barely catching her mistake. Her cheeks reddening on the spot. She could feel the whole classes eyes on her, just staring, embarrassing her even further and showcasing her soul to the room.

'Fourteen pairs of eyes, but most importantly, his.'

Theresa couldn't tolerate glancing over at her two friends, their confusion and wonder to why she was acting like such a basket case.

"Do you want to go see the nurse? You look a little flushed Theresa."

She swallowed the lump forming in her throat, "No Mr. Shreem, I assure you, I'm okay."

Hermes nodded, continuing with the notes.

"Now where was I..."

Theresa slid further down into her seat, hoping it was possible to become invisible, just like a chameleon.

\-------

She was currently holed-up in her room, biting a thumbnail while nervously pacing back and forth. After her mad dash home, in attempts to slyly avoid Jay, she had grabbed two water bottles, an apple, a full box of crackers and a bag of chocolates.

When she brought all the supplies up to her room, Odie and Herry had both given her strange looks, before glancing at each other. Theresa had opened her mouth to explain, but there was no excuse she could think of that they would believe. She had merely closed her mouth, shook her head and entered her room with the needed supplies.

Theresa had already polished off the apple, chocolates, a bottle of water and half the box of crackers in a fit on anxiousness. It was only six thirty and her supplies were running dangerously low.

Atlanta had come in half an hour ago wondering if she was going to come down for supper, but Theresa had quickly pulled her into the room and shut the door quietly. She had explained the situation to her worried friend. Atlanta had gazed at her with knowing eyes and had advised her to just tell him how she felt.

Theresa had burst out in hysterical laughter, scoffing that she would tell Jay when hell froze over. Atlanta shrugged and told her that they were all going to the movies, and said she would tell the rest of the gang that Theresa was sleeping.

She grinned at her friend, giving a goodbye.

"Stay red."

Atlanta smirked, rolling her eyes, "Stay orange!" She called out before leaving Theresa's room, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

That had been about fifteen minutes ago and Theresa finally felt as though it was safe to come out of her hiding spot. She walked over to the door and with a shaky hand, and twisted it open. Sliding out the doorway, she cautiously glanced both ways double checking to make sure no one was around.

The Brownstone was completely and utterly silent. Theresa let go of the breath she was holding and danced her way down the hall, humming the 'James Bond' theme song under her breath. She flew down the stairs and be-lined straight for the fridge, pulling out the carton of orange juice and jam.

Placing them on the counter, she dug the peanut butter and bread out of the cupboard. Since she didn't actually have supper, PB&J was the perfect replacement.

Theresa laughed as she busied herself with making the sandwich, feeling strangely free at the moment. She felt invincible, dancing and twirling around in the kitchen, clad in her regular pink tank top, fuzzy blue pyjama bottoms and a pair of odd socks.

Eating her sandwich while sitting at the counter, she glanced over at the carton of orange juice.

If it wasn't for that same carton, she never would have had all those thoughts this morning, and she wouldn't be here at this moment, in this situation. Standing up, Theresa sauntered over to the carton and glared at it.

"This is all your fault." She snapped, crossing her arms. Maybe she was going crazy, her thoughts were straying to him again and they were making her act out in severely strange ways. Including talking to inanimate objects.

Theresa sighed, running a hand through her wavy hair.

"Who's fault?" Came a voice from the bottom of the stairs.

She spun around in a fast circle to face a smug looking Jay. Theresa's mouth was open wide yet again, but it felt dry. She could feel a fluttering in her stomach at the sight of him. He was the kind of handsome that could make a girl swear off chocolate and hand-held shower heads.

"W-what are you doing here? Atlanta said...Atlanta!" She cursed her best friend, the double agent. Atlanta had told her they were ALL going to the movies, including Jay. And yet here he was standing in the kitchen.

Jay kept on smiling and walked closer to her, she took and automatic step back. Accidentally backing up into the stool she was sitting on, letting out a gasp of surprise.

He came up in front of her with an eyebrow raised. "Were you just talking to the orange juice carton?"

Theresa grimaced, glancing up into his eyes. "Maybe..." There was no use in trying to lie, when they were face to face, she sometimes lost the ability to form coherent words.

Jay's eyes narrowed and Theresa felt her knees go weak at the look he sent her.

"Whats been going on, you've been avoiding me all day, is something wrong?"

She avoided his gaze, trying to keep cool, "Nothings wrong and you don't have to worry about me."

Jay suddenly took a step closer and put a hand on her shoulder, emotion flickering in his deep brown eyes.

'They kinda look like chocolate, I wonder if he tastes like-'

Theresa shook her head, not wanting to divulge into those thoughts when he was standing right-in-freaking-front of her. Her shoulder felt hot where his fingers were lightly caressing the skin. She felt like shrugging his hand off and pouncing on him.

"But what if I want to?"

It was that one sentence that sent an eruption of butterflies in her stomach. For the first time in the past few weeks her mind was completely blank, kind of spinning, but blank. And she was in bliss.

A moment later, when she still hadn't responded, Jay started to pull away. A crestfallen look on his features. Theresa grabbed his wrist, freezing him in place. He scrutinized her for a moment as she took a deep breath.

"Don't you move, you distraction."

Jay cocked his head to the side, somewhat clueless. "What?"

Theresa smiled, a surge of courage coursing throughout her veins. "You are a distraction. Lately, too much of a distraction for your own good. I can't focus..." She ended in somewhat of a whisper.

She let go of his wrist and glimpsed up at his face. There was an intense glow in them and it sent tingles down her whole body. Theresa felt a flush run up her neck and cheeks, it was uncomfortably warm, even though her arms were covered in goosebumps.

They both stood staring at each other, neither daring to make the first move. Tension crackling through the room.

All she wanted to do in he moment was pounce and kiss him senseless. Theresa's eyes fluttered closed and she clutched her fists by her sides. 'Stop thinking about what you want to do, and just do it. Come on Theresa, get a grip...'

Even when she was thinking about him, she was still distracted. How ironic.

Her analytical thoughts however, were interrupted by a hand on her waist and a warm taste on her lips. Theresa gasped against his lips and shivered. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer as she grasped her hands into his purple and yellow shirt.

He barely ghosted his lips over hers, giving her plenty enough time to back away. She stood rooted in place, when he was sure she wasn't going to back away, he gently captured her mouth. She pressed against him, feeling her head spinning in ecstasy.

Jay pulled back slightly as they struggled to catch their breath. When he kissed her again it was slow, deep and steady. She ran her hands up the rest of his chest and up around his neck, removing any space left between them. She could feel him gasp as she ran her fingers

through the hair at the nape of his neck.

Theresa smiled against his lips, it had seemed that she had finally found the one thing to defeat the 'invincible' Jay. She teasingly pulled away, watching as he took a shaky breath before opening his eyes. He grinned sheepishly at her, a pink tinge staining his cheeks as her rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Did that really just happen?"

She took all emotion away from her features and narrowed her eyes. Jay opened his mouth and looked worried at her expression. Theresa couldn't stand the horrified expression on his face and broke into a grin. Jay was instantly relieved and she laughed, throwing her head back.

She sighed heavily, happily. It seemed that she was no longer distracted anymore.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Came a smug voice from behind them. Atlanta was leaning against the wall at the bottom of the stairs in almost the same position Jay was a moment before.

Theresa was still wrapped around Jay and glanced at her friend from around him, shocked. "Atlanta? What?"

Atlanta rolled her eyes playfully, a gigantic smile on her face. "About time! So, are we still on for rock climbing this weekend?"


End file.
